The Christmas Song
by 19abc count
Summary: Although it's been said many times, many ways Merry Christmas to you -Soul Eater Family


_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

Maka leaned into the back of the couch waiting for Soul to come back with more popcorn, and her mug of Hot Chocolate. Tonight, Christmas Eve, the two of them weren't doing anything other than watch Christmas movies on TV and enjoy the season with each other, later on Blair is supposed to join them after she gets off of work. Once she does, it will be the whole family.

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

Just because they live in the desert where it doesn't snow doesn't mean that it doesn't get cold. And trust Maka when it gets cold it gets COLD. So Maka stays in as long as she possibly can to just avoid going outside, and whenever she does have to go out she prefer it to be short.

 _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_

Maka does enjoy it when groups of people come caroling from door to door, although it's harder in their apartment building, usually the whole floor gets the show when the carolers stop by, she still enjoys the effort and the songs. Their always so festive.

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Her least favorite part is when she must dress up in a heavy coat and boats and hat and gloves and a scarf and wear pants, because she's just too cold. And with Soul having the same problems as her she can't find any relief in her boyfriend. Winter is the worst. They should go to Chile for Christmas next year.

 _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

Tsubaki was pulling her Christmas Eve turkey dinner out of the oven as Black*Star was helping Angela hang up some mistletoe at their front door. Black*Star wanted Angela's first Christmas to be as stereotypical as possible, but Tsubaki talked him out of that and into their own traditions as well as their own spin on things. Black*Star still insisted on the mistletoe and Christmas Eve dinner, "Like the family we are."

 _Help to make the season bright_

Tsubaki cheered with Angela once the outside lights were turned on, Black*Star had been working on them for an entire week. He wanted them to express all that Tsubaki and Angela are, which are goddesses, but her knew that his goddesses would much rather have simple lights than a huge fire work show every night. So, the edges of the house are lit up with plain white lights. Why did it take so long? Because Black*Star had some … troubles….

 _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

Every time Tsubaki had taken Angela walking during this season, Angela's eyes would light up at all the lights and there were often times where Tsubaki was dragged to a near by tree and forced to stand there for a good five minutes listening to a song that Angela is just simply in love with. Which just so happen to be every Christmas song out there.

 _Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

 _They know that Santa's on his way_

The one thing that Angela did not take kindly too was an old man entering their house to leave "presents" for her. Usually it's hard enough to put her to bed, but tonight Angela refused to budge from her post at the fireplace where she was determined to get rid of this "Santa Clause" because Black*Star is too busy putting her presents out to get rid of the old man, so she will do it for him.

 _He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

Liz chuckled at Patty's excitement. Patty was excited for when Santa came to the manor to deliver her presents, she was determined that because she was such a good weapon this year, Kid said so, that she was going to get lots of presents this year. And just to make sure she wasn't awake when he came by she exhausted herself all day long by setting up a blanket fort, a symmetrical blanket fort with the help of Kid, right in front of the tree.

 _And every mother's child is gonna spy_

Where the blanket fort is will help Patty also catch Santa and allow her to get even more presents when she threatens him. Or maybe that will land her on the naughty list maybe she shouldn't this. In less than an hour Patty tore down the fort and set everything back to where it was.

 _To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

Instead Patty was going to catch reindeer flying. Mmmm, no that may get her on the naughty list too.

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

Maka had said such a simple thing through the course of a month to almost everyone person in the city, save her father. Not once has she said it to the black moon, where Crona is. "Hey Crona, Merry Christmas."

 _To kids from one to ninety-two_

Kid doesn't know his age, but he is very child like but strict all at the same time. Christmas however is the same in any eyes that he views it from. Christmas is all about the family, and spending time with your own. Hence why he is at the manor Christmas Eve when Patty starts making a blanket fort… Well it's spending time with the family.

 _Although it's been said many times, many ways_

 _Merry Christmas to you_


End file.
